<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP】An Unexpected Letter by Lucerous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978544">【HP】An Unexpected Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous'>Lucerous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>独居的西弗勒斯收到一封意外来信，尘封近半世纪的感情再次浮出水面……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>（旧文搬运）<br/>本文主要人物年龄设定，纳西莎去世时78岁，此时卢修斯78岁，西弗勒斯75岁。（巫师寿命很长，这！不！是！黄！昏！恋！）<br/>学院时期卢修斯和纳西莎同级(七年级)，都是18岁；西弗勒斯15岁(四年级)。阿布在卢修斯19岁时去世，同年布莱克家和马尔福家投向黑暗势力。20岁时LN两人结婚，此时西弗勒斯17岁，读六年级。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p>战争的记忆早已远离，西弗勒斯现在不过是一个很有些才华，却孤僻怪异的不得了魔药大师罢了。</p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>食死徒审判时，邓布利多的画像和救世主站出来维护了他的清白并证实了他的功绩，亦希望他能继续提供帮助以恢复魔法界往日繁华，但西弗勒斯却公开发表声明说要补做被战争耽误了十多年的魔药研究，不会参与所谓政治斗争，也不接受公众任何形式的采访。</p>
                  <p>邓布利多已经死了。</p>
                  <p>救世主虽知道他的真正立场，也不敢多劝说这位素来让他胆战心惊的魔药教授。</p>
                  <p>于是，西弗勒斯顺利的逃离了公众的视野，因为实在没有什么比时间更能让人淡忘了。</p>
                  <p>久而久之，除了能在某些高级魔药专刊上不经意的看到这位发表的令人耳目一新的学术成果之外，西弗勒斯和退隐没什么区别。</p>
                  <p>确实，他曾经的双面间谍工作十分出色。</p>
                  <p>让绿眼睛救世主成功地挽救了那些被黑魔王恐吓的几乎发疯巫师们还带领着凤凰社携手共建了魔法界新辉煌。</p>
                  <p>Holy shit. </p>
                  <p>想想看，被厌恶的人(噢，别提Lily，早在她嫁给波特那一刻，他们的界限就在清楚不过了。)感恩戴德，还仿佛他是心甘情愿地伟大奉献牺牲灵魂自由和前途来帮助一个小鬼是一件多么糟糕的事情。</p>
                  <p>他斯内普可从来不是什么好人。</p>
                  <p>在西弗勒斯看来，他所做的那些事情不过是还欠该死的波特家的债而已。</p>
                  <p>车到山前必有路船到桥头自然直，他不过是邓布利多与伏地魔博弈之间按着格局乖乖巧巧走下去的棋子。 </p>
                  <p>附加效果倒真是Big surprise.</p>
                  <p>幸运的活了下来并得到了一级梅林勋章，为了他的英勇无畏。</p>
                  <p>好吧，现在那枚章子正在西弗勒斯地下室的某个角落里发霉，而我们的魔药大师正忙着做他的研究。</p>
                  <p>难道你以为研究只是一个漂亮的借口？</p>
                  <p>外面和平了，他自然也没必要再呆在霍格沃茨当个教书匠。</p>
                  <p>那些年如果不是为了还清害死老波特一家的愧疚，他根本不会答应邓布利多的让他执教的请求。</p>
                  <p>梅林知道，他是多不乐意成天对着一堆蠢材看着他们浪费魔药材料，尤其是那些蠢笨的赫奇帕奇和野蛮的格莱芬多。</p>
                  <p>当然，西弗勒斯离开了霍格沃茨这件事小动物们也是额手称庆。</p>
                  <p>梅林知道，他们有多害怕那位总是阴沉沉且凶巴巴的教授。</p>
                  <p>好在西弗勒斯并不知道他的离开还让霍格沃茨里开了一次小小的庆祝party，不然他一定会多考虑下要不要再折磨折磨这群魔法界未来的小巨怪。</p>
                  <p>此时，距离西弗勒斯上次出门已经有三周了，上次还是因为要去买一种新鲜的魔药材料。永远别怀疑一位研究狂人的研究热情吧，那些神妙而精细的药物简直让西弗勒斯欲罢不能，当然，这只是一方面。</p>
                  <p>潜意识里，西弗勒斯知道，沉浸在研究的快乐里是能忘记很多事情的。 </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>金雕在一条简陋的小巷子可不是个常见的物种，而这只漂亮的鸟儿已经在某幢关的严丝合缝的门前徘徊了几个小时了。</p>
                  <p>如果不是受到了主人务必将信当面送达收件人手中的指令，高傲的金雕是不会干等这么久以至于没有形象的呼扇着翅膀像一只暴躁的老母鸡的。</p>
                  <p>它已经尝试了很多种方法，都没能得到回应，但它偏偏又能感觉到这屋里是有人的，真是令鸟懊恼。</p>
                  <p>好吧，再用翅膀拍门试试看。</p>
                  <p>突然间，门被大力的拉开，可怜的鸟儿差点一头栽进屋里。</p>
                  <p>它重新站了起来，慢条斯理的甩了甩羽毛。</p>
                  <p>喂，这样把鸟儿拎起来倒着拿信是很粗鲁的！</p>
                  <p>这倒霉的金雕发誓下次再也不来这该死的什么蜘蛛尾巷了。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯刚刚走出实验室，解除了布在外面的静音咒。</p>
                  <p>麻瓜界的缺点之一，无论何时无论何处，他们总能吵的不成样子，汽车时不时呼啸而过，隔壁时不时传来一段的摇滚乐曲，外面总是尖叫哭闹的小孩子。</p>
                  <p>逼得他不得不设下一些静音咒来保障一个清净的实验环境。</p>
                  <p>门外传来扑腾的声响，他觉得像是某种鸟类。</p>
                  <p>多少年没收到过鸟寄来的信件了？</p>
                  <p>自从他远离魔法界之后。</p>
                  <p>他几乎断绝了一切与另一个世界的联系。</p>
                  <p>除了......</p>
                  <p>除了马尔福家。</p>
                  <p>为了保障研究成果不在路上被截取泄露，他会定期地亲自送试验品和论文到魔药协会，然后走访马尔福家。</p>
                  <p>一般来说，西弗勒斯不是个会主动拜访人家的人。</p>
                  <p>但是卢修斯专门提出了这件事情，他也不好拒绝。</p>
                  <p>说实话，他虽是德拉科的教父，是卢修斯的老友，在战争时期也巧妙的提点了他们一家并让他们逃过一劫，但每次去马尔福家他都有些异样的尴尬。</p>
                  <p>就像一个外人活生生插入了一个幸福家庭的晚宴，当然了，这只是西弗勒斯个人的感觉。</p>
                  <p>一只金雕。</p>
                  <p>一种马尔福们一样自恋的鸟自然只能来自马尔福家。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>那封被拆开的信静静的躺在他的书桌上良久。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯那双锐利的黑眼紧紧的盯着信上的每一个字眼，脑海里一片空白。</p>
                  <p>愧疚和一些悲伤的情绪交织着说不出来的解脱感和某种隐秘的喜悦情绪，充斥着肺腑，心灵，甚至他的手都不能抑制的微微颤抖着。</p>
                  <p>这样做是很不应该的，但他无法克制的回忆起一段段过往旧事。</p>
                  <p>信上的极富文采的长句表达了一个简单的意思:纳西莎去世了。</p>
                  <p>他几乎立刻想起了当年似乎是被随口做出的承诺。</p>
                  <p>上次去马尔福家拜访时纳西莎还好好的，女人依旧有着柔顺的金发和优雅柔和的气度，并不甚显老态，而事实上纳西莎已经八十多岁了。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯比她小将近六岁，看上去却和她差不多大，何况与男人相较，女人是更容易显老的。</p>
                  <p>他本以为这很遥远，遥远的也许他这一辈子都等不到事情却发生的突然。</p>
                  <p>巫师的正常寿命在一百五十到两百之间，活过两百的是极少数，一百之前去世的也是极少数。</p>
                  <p>不应该发生的。</p>
                  <p>难道是什么突来的疾病？</p>
                  <p>好吧，到时候就会明白了，卢修斯还是一如既往的不会在信里把话说的清楚。</p>
                  <p>值得注意的是马尔福家安排了两场葬礼，一场私人的简洁的，和一场盛大的公开的。</p>
                  <p>这似乎是贵族的某种习惯，前一场的私人祭奠只有亲近的家人和朋友会受到邀情参加，后一场则是向整个魔法界公开举行的。</p>
                  <p>他得到的是私人形式的邀请。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯提起笔开始给卢修斯回信表达自己的哀痛，至少信上他应该表达哀痛的。</p>
                  <p>但草草的写了几句就被写信人粗鲁的划掉了。</p>
                  <p>再写，又划掉。</p>
                  <p>写费的纸张散落了一地。</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>最终，他只在回信中说会准时参加葬礼。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>黑西服，小领结。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯尽量穿的正式而庄重。</p>
                  <p>虽然这是场私人葬礼，他也得表现出应有的敬重，对死者的尊重和对生者的安慰。</p>
                  <p>为了不引人注目，西弗勒斯在外面加了一件带有长长兜帽的披风。</p>
                  <p>别觉得奇怪，这种打扮在魔法界很常见。</p>
                  <p>从古到今巫师们总是喜欢行色匆匆并表现的神神秘秘。</p>
                  <p>他比约好的时间提早一刻钟到达了马尔福庄园。</p>
                  <p>外围是相对低矮的墙，常青藤打着卷儿缠绕着铁门的栏杆向上攀爬，内部白色的建筑物依然笔直的耸立着，似乎与往日没有什么不同。</p>
                  <p>大概更清净些？</p>
                  <p>以前来的时候，纳西莎养的孔雀会在前坪的草地上悠闲散步，她所珍爱的蓝鹦鹉会扑棱棱的拍打着翅膀飞来飞去。</p>
                  <p>现在孔雀失去了踪影，鹦鹉也没有看到。</p>
                  <p>更重要的是，他以前能感受到的那种愉悦气息，或者说，富有生命力的气息，消失了。</p>
                  <p>这似乎也从某个侧面印证了突然的像恶作剧的消息的真实性。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯迟疑的按响了门铃。</p>
                  <p>天空灰蒙蒙的，云沉沉的压抑在伦敦的上空，仿佛随时要滴下雨来。</p>
                  <p>见鬼的温带海洋性气候。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯摸着落在颈上冰凉的雨滴默默诅咒了一句。</p>
                  <p>你看，身在伦敦，就算是巫师也不能不随身带一把雨伞，因为你永远也不知道下一刻是否会来一场让你被淋湿的雨。</p>
                  <p>他果然太久没出过门了。</p>
                  <p>一把大大的黑雨伞意外地举过了头顶。</p>
                  <p>"Professor.好久不见。"梅林的胡子，西弗勒斯甚至没有回头去看。</p>
                  <p>他知道这个人是谁。</p>
                  <p>Harry Potter.</p>
                  <p>难道他也是受邀来参加正式葬礼前的私人告别仪式的？他怎么不知道波特和马尔福家关系好到这种地步了。</p>
                  <p>简单的嗯了一声以作回应，说实话，他还是不大愿意搭理这绿眼睛的救世主。</p>
                  <p>前来开门的是马尔福家的家养小精灵，它似乎是认出了西弗勒斯与哈利，接过请柬便放他们进来了。</p>
                  <p>雨势越发的大了，噼里啪啦的击打着带有青苔的石质台阶和廊柱，些许雨丝顺着风飘进了回廊。</p>
                  <p>两人跟在小精灵的后面，步履不停。</p>
                  <p>他们来到了接待客人的大厅，小精灵为他们分别上了茶水。</p>
                  <p>"西弗勒斯先生，哈利先生，请在此稍后，我去通知卢修斯主人和德拉科少爷。抱歉我们的失礼，但这一切比预计中早了些。"</p>
                  <p>说罢小精灵摇摇晃晃的走出了大厅，"啪"的失去了踪影。留下西弗勒斯和哈利·救世主·波特大眼瞪小眼。</p>
                  <p>哈利端起茶杯抿了一口。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯悄悄的打量着这位曾经的学生。</p>
                  <p>行为举止不那么像个莽撞的粗鲁的格莱芬多。</p>
                  <p>在政界摸爬滚打了数年让他看上去成熟了很多。</p>
                  <p>邓布利多当年说他有着些斯莱特林的潜质倒是不无道理。</p>
                  <p>哈利亦仔细的观察着这位多年未见的魔药大师。</p>
                  <p>最终审判之后，他就没见过他了，也没有机会道一声谢。</p>
                  <p>他还是老样子，岁月仿佛一点也没能消磨他尖锐的棱角与锋利的气质。</p>
                  <p>尽管魔药大师一直严肃冷漠着一张脸，他却是知道这冷脸背后藏着热诚的心了。</p>
                  <p>直至今日，哈利依然感谢着他当年不计较父辈恩怨而提供的可称之为慷慨的帮助。</p>
                  <p>当然，方式是恶劣而特殊的。</p>
                  <p>但总归是帮助，没有他，没有因他而反水的马尔福家，他不敢肯定他今天依旧能好好站在这里。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>家养小精灵的再次出现打断了哈利的思绪。</p><p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>"西弗勒斯先生，哈利先生，请随我来。"</p>
                  <p>别厅里，女人静静地躺在灵床上，衣衫华丽而整齐，她的容色依旧光鲜，不像疾病折磨后苍白无力的样子，脸上流露着安详自然的微笑，即使死去，依旧美丽。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯和德拉科站在边上，眼神有些空洞，看来纳西莎的死亡对于这个家庭来说的确是很大的打击。</p>
                  <p>在小精灵的侍奉下完成了祭奠的西弗勒斯惊讶的发现这场仪式只有四个人参加。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯，德拉科，哈利波特，和他。</p>
                  <p>"这是一件很离奇的事情，我们甚至没有做好任何准备。"德拉科的声音里没有了了一贯的冷静。</p>
                  <p>出事的那个早晨，纳西莎没有如往常一样出席早餐，上午也没有给最爱的蓝鹦鹉喂食。</p>
                  <p>按照惯例，即使纳西莎晚起了错过了早餐也不会在醒来之后整整一个上午没有搭理她的鹦鹉。</p>
                  <p>德拉科找遍了庄园才在当年父亲专门为母亲建在后园的小楼中(陈设和布莱克老宅中纳西莎的卧室一模一样)找到已经死去的纳西莎，那时的她就是现在的模样，面带微笑，穿戴整齐的躺在小床上。</p>
                  <p>"茜茜没有理由自杀，也不到自然死亡的年龄。"德拉科说到。</p>
                  <p>"不是索命咒，没有其他魔法痕迹造成的伤害。"哈利仔细观察着着已经死去的女人。</p>
                  <p>"也不是魔药的原因。"西弗勒斯补充道。</p>
                  <p>一切表现的像一场精妙的谋杀，但奇怪的是纳西莎似乎又预知了自己的死亡。</p>
                  <p>她的魔杖规规矩矩的放在枕边，下面压着一张字条。</p>
                  <p>"Pay back."西弗勒斯从德拉科手上接过了字条并念出了声。</p>
                  <p>"Provence,Alps.所以这代表了什么？"哈利好奇的问。</p>
                  <p>"我也不清楚。"德拉科看了一眼自他开始叙述那件事就沉默不语的父亲低低的说到。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯微微低垂着头，仿佛在思索着什么。</p>
                  <p>倒是西弗勒斯忽然开口"我记得你跟我说过法国的一些事情，你和纳西莎不是去那度过假吗？"</p>
                  <p>"是吗？"卢修斯疲倦的揉了揉自己的眉心。</p>
                  <p>茜茜突然的离开这两天一直困扰着他，加上她养的那只鹦鹉又在茜茜死后的第二天不知所踪，他甚至都没来得及注意这张有些奇怪的纸条，更别说思考联想些什么了。</p>
                  <p>"......是很久以前的事情了......大概，我们那时候还在霍格沃茨上学。"</p>
                  <p>将近六十年前的事情。</p>
                  <p>是挺久远的，哈利悄悄的在心底翻了个白眼，顺便佩服了下魔药大师可怕的记忆力。</p>
                  <p>"我不太记得了。"</p>
                  <p>"不记得？"西弗勒斯的表情变得有些古怪。</p>
                  <p>"难道应该记得吗？"</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯瞪了眼多少年也没改的掉随意打断别人说话习惯的波特，继续道"你说那是你第一次见到长大后的纳西莎。"</p>
                  <p>"布莱克夫人带着纳西莎来参加在马尔福在法国别庄的聚会，然后她们在那小住了半个月。"</p>
                  <p>"所以这跟这张字条有什么关系？"</p>
                  <p>"以前马尔福的法国别庄就在Provence附近,Alps脚下。"德拉科解释道"但是已经转售了。"</p>
                  <p>"是茜茜的主意。"卢修斯接话。</p>
                  <p>"Sorry？"</p>
                  <p>"当时卖掉别庄是茜茜的主意。"卢修斯重复了一遍"具体事宜也是她操作的。"</p>
                  <p>"所以简单的说，我们去看看不就知道了？"哈利直观的提出了最简单的办法。</p>
                  <p>似乎也只能这么办了。</p>
                  <p>"那么，西弗勒斯，你愿意陪我走一趟吗？"</p>
                  <p>魔药大师的眼睛倏地睁大了。</p>
                  <p>"我知道这有些冒昧，但马尔福家得留下位主人。"</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯的眉皱了起来，这是次冒险。</p>
                  <p>也是个机会，心底有个小小的声音呼喊着。</p>
                  <p>"好吧。"</p>
                  <p>"那么，哈利，这阵子你会多帮帮德拉科吧？"卢修斯的表情显的很是意味深长。</p>
                  <p>"呃，，这个，当然没问题。"哈利有些尴尬的挠头回以傻傻的笑容。</p>
                  <p>德拉科也有些无奈，这些事情果然瞒不过父亲。</p>
                  <p>或者说，今天哈利受到邀请本身就暗示着大人的一些态度。</p>
                  <p>果然，就算外表行为规矩多了，也改变不了某个家伙骨子里的格莱芬多的粗心。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯回到了蜘蛛尾巷。</p>
                  <p>今天他没有心思再做实验了。</p>
                  <p>这一切就像一场幻梦，或许这个梦从很久之前就开始了。</p>
                  <p>他是不愿承认的，大概他那痴情母亲一个不小心也把这种该死的性格遗传给了他。</p>
                  <p>先爱上那个人总是输家，也不是所有隐忍的感情都能换来回报。</p>
                  <p>他唯一能做的就是默默的等待，直到有所回应或孤独死去。</p>
                  <p>在经历过那场出乎寻常且短暂的恋爱之后，一切都无可挽回的回归了正轨。</p>
                  <p>从那时起，已经过去了六十年七个月零三天。</p>
                  <p>他毋须为了备忘而每天在墙上划一道口子计算，因为每一天都会发生点事儿来勾起对他的回忆。</p>
                  <p>15岁的时候，老斯内普死在了街头，艾琳自杀。他告假回去安葬他的母亲顺便整理家事。</p>
                  <p>瞧瞧，他母亲甚至没有顾虑他的感受，就冷血无情的选择了死亡，除了几本被藏在床底下小盒子里的魔药课本，没有任何东西留给他。</p>
                  <p>现在他只能依靠帮庞弗雷女士做些医用魔药来保障自己日常的开支了。</p>
                  <p>多可惜，他那可怜的母亲竟还是不小心在血缘里给他留了些微薄的遗产让他活下去。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯回学校的第二天是霍格莫德日，庞弗雷女士要外出采购些药材，特意拜托西弗勒斯代她照看一下医疗翼。</p>
                  <p>反正也没什么心情去瞎逛，西弗勒斯便答应了下来。</p>
                  <p>那天的医疗翼特别清净，没有捣蛋的幽灵，也没有什么意外造访的倒霉学生，医疗翼里空空的。</p>
                  <p>这倒是正好，他掏出了母亲留下的的高年级魔药课本，打算提前自学。</p>
                  <p>"生死水...复方汤剂...迷魂药...吐真剂..."</p>
                  <p>他在一旁的便签上快速的记了几个被挑出来的比较感兴趣的药方。</p>
                  <p>这时，一些奇怪的声响传来。</p>
                  <p>难道有人溜进了医疗翼？</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯在装没听见和出去看看之间挣扎了一下，终是拿出了魔杖，轻轻的推开了值班室的门。</p>
                  <p>声音是从西南角传来的，布帘遮住了病床，隐约可见黑影浮动。</p>
                  <p>他小心翼翼的移动着脚步，靠近那个角落，透过帘布的缝隙</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>梅林啊，一个高个子的金发男孩正亲吻另一个，他虽看不清另一个人的面貌，但从背影判断那绝不是个女孩子。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯觉得自己心跳开始加速了。</p>
                  <p>还是两个斯莱特林的学生，他的手渐渐的捂上了嘴巴以防自己惊叫出声。</p>
                  <p>突然间，那个金发男孩稍稍偏头换了个角度，然后微微一笑。</p>
                  <p>好巧不巧，那目光正对着帘幕后的西弗勒斯。</p>
                  <p>真是糟糕。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯匆匆的跑回了值班室。</p>
                  <p>那一幕堪称可怕，而更可怕的是毫不反感。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>直到晚上庞弗雷女士才带着魔药材料回到医疗翼。</p>
                  <p>如果她再不回来，西弗勒斯几乎就睡过去了。</p>
                  <p>"真是多谢你了。"庞弗雷女士有些歉意"本来下午就能回来的，但路上遇到了一些事情耽误了。"</p>
                  <p>"没关系，那我先回去了？"</p>
                  <p>"等等。"说着庞弗雷翻出空间袋一边往外掏魔药材料一边翻找着什么。</p>
                  <p>"噢，它在这儿。"</p>
                  <p>一个金色的漂亮盒子。</p>
                  <p>"拿着吧，我想小孩子们都会喜欢的，耽误了你的霍格莫德日真是抱歉。"</p>
                  <p>"呃...好吧，谢谢。"</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯有些犹豫的接过了盒子。</p>
                  <p>"谢什么，快回去吧，要宵禁了。"庞弗雷女士和蔼的笑了笑。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯的寝室是单人间(只有他一个人住)，然而现在，在临近宵禁的时刻，他的寝室门口站了一个人。</p>
                  <p>"荧光闪烁。"</p>
                  <p>而那人却迅速的挥了挥魔杖灭掉了灯光"深夜里的荧光闪烁会吵醒很多人你知道吗，西弗勒斯？"</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>虽然只有短短的一瞬光芒，他还是看清了他的脸。</p>
                  <p>是上午那个金发男生。</p>
                  <p>"你怎么知道我的名字？"</p>
                  <p>"你寝室门牌上有写。"</p>
                  <p>"那你怎么知道我住这？"西弗勒斯更加戒备了，尽管动起手来的话他不会有什么胜算"你来找我干什么？"</p>
                  <p>对面的人噗的乐了"十万个为什么？我不会对你怎么样的。"</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯松了口气。</p>
                  <p>"那么...如果，如果你是为了上午，呃，那件事，我不会说出去的。"</p>
                  <p>"我知道。"</p>
                  <p>那你来干吗，西弗勒斯默默的翻了个白眼。</p>
                  <p>"别对我翻白眼。"</p>
                  <p>"你怎么知道..."我在翻你白眼...</p>
                  <p>"我能感觉到的。"暖暖的气息忽的滑过耳际，低沉的声音里仿佛蕴含着某种魔力"而且...我们是...一类人。"</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯觉得的自己的耳朵开始发烫了，而且他突然发现自己真的很讨厌有人凑这么近。</p>
                  <p>某人似乎觉察了这尴尬气氛，话锋一转，露出了不可抑制的笑意"你很爱吃草莓夹心巧克力？"</p>
                  <p>"什么？"</p>
                  <p>"记住，我是Lucius Malfoy. "</p>
                  <p>说罢，那股温暖的气息便离开了他，向远处走去。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯有些摸不着头脑。</p>
                  <p>什么一类人和草莓夹心巧克力，莫名其妙。</p>
                  <p>后者在拆开庞弗雷女士给他的礼盒后得到了解答，蜂蜜公爵出品的最火热的草莓夹心巧克力。</p>
                  <p>梅林啊，他又不是女孩子。而且那个Malfoy是狗鼻子吗？</p>
                  <p>Lucius Malfoy.</p>
                  <p>七年级的级长，学生会的主席。</p>
                  <p>这是他思索了很久后才想起来的事情。他听过这个人的名号，只是一直对不上人。</p>
                  <p>这样来说，查出他的宿舍也不足为奇。难怪知道自己不会说出去也不怕自己说出去。毕竟马尔福男女不忌的风流名声在外，给传奇情史多添一笔，又有什么必要呢？</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>不知道是以前没注意还是某人的刻意，西弗勒斯忽然发现自己遇到卢修斯的频率高了很多。</p>
                  <p>比如，去上课的路上。</p>
                  <p>比如，回寝室的时候。</p>
                  <p>比如，去医疗翼代班的路上。</p>
                  <p>比如，去大厅晚餐的时候。</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>诸如此类不胜枚举。</p>
                  <p>偏偏卢修斯每次碰到他都会露出一个迷人的(至少那些姑娘们是这样认为的)微笑，特意和他打个招呼。</p>
                  <p>"为什么要这样做？"西弗勒斯写了一张小纸条猫头鹰给卢修斯。</p>
                  <p>他刻意没有署名，他相信卢修斯知道。</p>
                  <p>早餐的时候，他看到自己那只猫头鹰飞向了卢修斯所在的长桌前端，看着卢修斯解下纸条，发现他对着长桌末端笑了笑。</p>
                  <p>"我说过我们是同类。"他的回信也是用猫头鹰寄回的，同样没有署名。</p>
                  <p>"你在说什么？"西弗勒斯依旧没有领会卢修斯语中之意。</p>
                  <p>"慢慢的你就会明白。"</p>
                  <p>"我们都是斯莱特林？"西弗勒斯猜测。</p>
                  <p>"你真是很可爱。"</p>
                  <p>"这种话应该对那些追你的女孩子说。"他讨厌可爱这个形容词。</p>
                  <p>"你还很有趣。"</p>
                  <p>"谢谢你的夸奖。"有趣还勉强能接受。</p>
                  <p>"不用谢，我向来善于赞美。"</p>
                  <p>"我能把这理解为你的厚脸皮吗？"他能想象那人写条子时的漫不经心与调侃。</p>
                  <p>"那我就把这当做你对我的赞美了。"</p>
                  <p>"贵族的本领？"就是厚脸皮。</p>
                  <p>"正是如此。"</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>不知道从什么时候开始，每天给卢修斯寄纸条成了他的习惯之一，而每天收到卢修斯的回条也成了他的乐趣之一。</p>
                  <p>梅林的胡子，要命了。</p>
                  <p>细心的西弗勒斯发现他的眼睛开始不自觉的追寻某个铂金色的身影，他的脑子里开始不定时的想到某个占据他社交生活相当一部分的人。</p>
                  <p>他的心里似乎住进了一个小人。</p>
                  <p>他似乎有些明白同类的意思了。</p>
                  <p>糟糕糟糕，你们不配。</p>
                  <p>完蛋完蛋，你却沦陷。</p>
                  <p>"你怎么是看我的？"坎坷了很久，西弗勒斯终于寄出了这张纸条。</p>
                  <p>这一次，他没有准时收到回条。</p>
                  <p>不失落是假的，莽撞总会带来不好的后果。</p>
                  <p>小心谨慎啊，斯莱特林。</p>
                  <p>Shit.</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯没有朋友，他只能憋闷着熬了一锅又一锅接连失败的魔药。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>男孩惊讶的捂住嘴巴睁大眼睛而不是惊声尖叫然后呕吐。</p>
                  <p>一种同类的直觉敏感的向卢修斯拉起了警钟。</p>
                  <p>他动用了学生会主席的特权查到了关于男孩的资料。</p>
                  <p>可怜的身世，不纯的血统，被麻种背弃。</p>
                  <p>不知为何，这让卢修斯有些心软。</p>
                  <p>他是个花花公子，但不是个禽兽，还做不到对一个输不起的，一无所有的男孩子下手。</p>
                  <p>虽然他的确享受扮演一个引导者的优越感。</p>
                  <p>他明白西弗勒斯犹豫言辞背后的意味，也正是因为他有些动心，才不能这样做。</p>
                  <p>七年级对于每一个贵族都是重要时刻，在这一年里，他们便要挑好共度一生的人，梅林，冷冰冰的共度一生真是个让人恶心的词。</p>
                  <p>及尔偕老，老使我怨。大多数贵族夫妇都是相看两厌，他父母便是典例，恶劣的时候就差直接把情人带到家里狂欢了。</p>
                  <p>他不想重蹈覆辙，然而可悲在于他更喜欢男人，这便注定了不会和任何女人有好结果，何况父亲属意的还是布莱克家三小姐。</p>
                  <p>茜茜对于他就像从小照顾到大的妹妹，一个金色卷发笑容烂漫的可爱小姑娘，他怎么忍心用婚姻把她拖入泥淖？</p>
                  <p>同样的道理，现在他又怎么能把一个无辜的男孩诱进黑暗深渊？</p>
                  <p>他一连几天都没有回复过西弗勒斯。</p>
                  <p>"下午三点有求必应屋，我们谈谈。"</p>
                  <p>噢，这次是通知不是请求。</p>
                  <p>或许有些事情还是早说清楚比较好。</p>
                  <p>"卢修斯。"</p>
                  <p>"嗯。"</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>两人陷入了沉默，说到底这也只是他们第二次面对面的交谈。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯看着倚在墙边的卢修斯，开始为自己第二次莽撞行为而后悔。这几天他确实过的不太好，情绪一直压抑着没有出口，可等到真正把人约出来他仿佛又丧失了言语能力，尖锐的，质问的，愤怒的，不甘的，失落的，郁闷的通通都表达不出来。</p>
                  <p>他有很多事情想问他......</p>
                  <p>"我有点喜欢你。"蠢死了，西弗勒斯你在说些什么。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯微微一挑眉毛"我知道。"</p>
                  <p>"我也动过心。" </p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯的脸变得通红。</p>
                  <p>"但不可以。"</p>
                  <p>......</p>
                  <p>"是我冒昧了。" 黑发斯莱特林的脸又苍白了起来，他也确实高攀不起。</p>
                  <p>"你知道我是什么人。"既然当初主动接近你，就不会在意你的出身"但与此同时你也清楚卢修斯是个马尔福。"</p>
                  <p>是的，马尔福对每一位情人动感情，马尔福游戏花丛，马尔福片叶不沾身。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯沉默了良久，露出了稍显讽刺的笑容"难道不是卢修斯太懦弱？"然后姓氏成了你的挡箭牌。</p>
                  <p>"如果你这样认为的话。我先告辞。"卢修斯有些无所谓的回答。</p>
                  <p>"等等......你就没考虑过勇敢些？"</p>
                  <p>卢修斯停下了脚步。</p>
                  <p>他的身子回倾，抬起了西弗勒斯的下颌使其不得不直视自己"西弗勒斯，你得明白，这不是我说了算。掌控局势的人是你。"</p>
                  <p>"不可以是给你的忠告而不是拒绝。我已经提醒过你你将要涉入险境，现在，你还要坚持吗？"</p>
                  <p>"并且，如你所说，卢修斯确实很懦弱。"</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>黑眼睛里泛出了些喜悦的神采"如果我坚持呢？"</p>
                  <p>"马尔福最终会有自己的家庭。并且我已经七年级了。"卢修斯尽量答的委婉。</p>
                  <p>一切都不会因为小插曲改变，他有过很多情人，不少一个，也不多一个。</p>
                  <p>尽管他不认为他与西弗勒斯之间适合这样的关系。</p>
                  <p>"还是有一段时间。"</p>
                  <p>"所以你决定了？"</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯情不自禁的翘起了嘴角，他点了点头。</p>
                  <p>"但是你还没有告诉我你是否也能勇敢些。"</p>
                  <p>卢修斯的回复是一个甜蜜而缠绵的亲吻。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯和卢修斯又开始互传纸条了。</p>
                  <p>就像所有情侣会做的那样，上面写了些腻人的俏皮的小情话。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯会在各种刻意或偶然的匆匆相遇或擦肩而过之时给西弗勒斯投去带着温柔笑意的眼神。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯则会在医疗翼帮庞弗雷夫人整理药材和值班之余熬些凝神魔药送给卢修斯(这种魔药的原材料很常见但工艺复杂，每次都要花掉魔药大师几乎半个下午的时间)，它漂亮的银灰色泽总是让西弗勒斯想起某个人的眼睛。 </p>
                  <p>有时候，两人会避开人群跑到观星台上相互依偎着看日落黄昏。</p>
                  <p>有时候，两人也会在宵禁后悄悄溜出霍格沃茨城堡，肩并肩躺在草坪上欣赏深沉夜色里耀眼而美丽的星空。</p>
                  <p>那天之后，西弗勒斯的世界不再是一片灰白夹杂的阴暗角落，它富有着盛夏的火热与光芒，仿佛一条甜蜜的暖流淌过，时而汇聚成汹涌波浪冲击着心房，时而化为涓涓细流顺着血液从心口流遍全身。笑容会情不自禁的流露而出，让眼角眉梢都泛着浅浅光辉。</p>
                  <p>I shall lay my heart at his feet.</p>
                  <p>这大概是某种痴迷吧，西弗勒斯如是想到。</p>
                  <p>而对于卢修斯而言，西弗勒斯是个特别的情人，因为他好像真的有些爱上他了。</p>
                  <p>帕金森说这些日子他简直表现的像个头次坠入爱河的小年轻而不是个风月老手，随时随地都会露出带着粉红泡泡的笑容。</p>
                  <p>如果不是你假期就要和布莱克家的小公主订婚，我几乎以为你要移情别恋了。</p>
                  <p>幸好帕金森并不知道自己会趁深夜去禁林陪人家采药，不知道自己会从保加利亚专门订购新鲜的大马士革玫瑰(观赏入药皆可)来讨人欢心，不知道自己写信回家索要来秘密魔药配方只为送人。</p>
                  <p>梅林，更可怕的是他觉得这一切都是理所应当的。</p>
                  <p>仿佛就应一生一世都这样做下去。</p>
                  <p>他喜欢那人有些可爱的别扭毒舌，他喜欢那人一双大大的黑眼睛里泛着快乐的光辉，他也喜欢他那份唯独对自己才会展露的羞涩。</p>
                  <p>一切就像坠入爱河。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>放假前夕霍格沃茨会组织一次狂欢，老惯例了。<br/><br/>每年的这个时候，几乎所有的学生心思都游离天外。<br/><br/>他们专注于准备精致的礼服，挑选合适的舞伴，策划演出或恶作剧。<br/><br/>总之，那会是个疯狂而美妙的夜晚。<br/><br/>今年的主题是假面舞会。<br/><br/>面具之下，可以公然地拥抱亲昵。<br/><br/>面具之下，可以肆无忌惮地热吻。<br/><br/>你可以丢脸，可以出丑，可以被捉弄，也可以秀恩爱晒甜蜜，还可以与陌生人贴身热舞，尽情放纵。<br/><br/>因为除了你自己和那些你愿意让他认出的人之外，没有人知道你是谁。<br/><br/>这就是魔法的神奇效果。<br/><br/>你的意愿，你的感情，被神秘的力量引导着和有心人相互感知。<br/><br/>水晶灯下，白衣人出色的舞技让人惊叹。<br/><br/>看身姿风度，不难揣测其高贵的家世和良好的教养。大家似乎都很愿意抓住时机与他来一段亲密地舞蹈，然而他本人似乎意兴阑珊。<br/><br/>匆匆游走在人群里，不停的更换着舞伴。<br/><br/>银色暗纹隐隐交织在绸制衣物上，带出一片从容风华。<br/><br/>原来在这里。<br/><br/>他向那个不起眼的角落走去。<br/><br/>若不是灯光闪烁间偶尔扫过，几乎看不出来那儿站着个人。<br/><br/>那人一身黑衣，静静地旁观着这场盛大的聚会。<br/><br/>白衣人微微弯腰行礼，伸出手"May I？"<br/><br/>大家有些惋惜，原来早就有伴了。<br/><br/>角落里的人似乎有些犹豫。<br/><br/>但众人瞩目之下，让这样一位风度翩翩的绅士执着的等待实在有些尴尬。<br/><br/>一只苍白纤细的手轻轻的伸出，被白衣人紧紧握住。<br/><br/>恰巧乐队奏起了下一首曲子。<br/><br/>La mer,qu'on voit danser,<br/><br/>le long des golfes clairs.<br/><br/>白衣人顺势把人带入怀中。<br/><br/>A des reflets d'argent, la mer.<br/><br/>Des reflets changeants sous la pluie.<br/><br/>黑衣人慢慢地挪着脚步，跟着舞伴的节奏滑动。<br/><br/>La mer au ciel d'été confond ses blancs moutons.<br/><br/>Avec les anges si purs, la mer.<br/><br/>温柔的气氛被舒缓的曲调带动，人们纷纷相拥而舞。<br/><br/>Bergére d'azur infinie.<br/><br/>Voyez prés des étangs ces grands roseaux mouillés.<br/><br/>他身子稍倾，凑近了黑衣人耳边，一阵暖暖的气流拂过"I'm yours. "<br/><br/>大概是止不住的欣悦，他有些激动踮起脚尖，低声回应什么，引的白衣人一阵轻笑。<br/><br/>Voyez ces oiseaux blancs et ces maisons rouillées.<br/><br/>La mer les a bercéle long des golfes clairs.<br/><br/>"这些简直让我去想象那些更多的可能。"<br/><br/>Et d'une chanson d'amour, la mer.<br/><br/>A bercé mon coeur pour la vie.<br/><br/>"我们像荒原上行走的人。"饮鸩止渴。<br/><br/>Voyez prés des étangs ces grands roseaux mouillés et ces maisons rouillées.<br/><br/>"那如果，我是说如果，有一天你能摆脱家族的束缚呢？"<br/><br/>La mer les a bercé le long des golfes clairs.<br/><br/>"当然会在一起。"那人答的不假思索。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————<br/><br/>有人喝的烂醉摇晃回寝室，有人仍哼着小调踢踏着脚步，还有些情侣早早的找好角落二人世界。<br/><br/>直到午夜钟声响起人群才渐渐散去。<br/><br/>卢修斯把西弗勒斯送到了寝室门口。临别前，他吻了吻男孩的额头，道了声晚安。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯目送着他离开，清楚的知道整整一个暑假都不能再见面了。<br/><br/>卢修斯要去法国，而他不得不回到蜘蛛尾巷，尽管那儿已经空无一人。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯回到了蜘蛛尾巷，他决定用这个暑假好好的研究卢修斯给的配方，其中一些甚至是黑魔药。<br/><br/>其实魔药这种东西，说到底也就是一种药，所谓黑白最终还是使用者决定的，邪恶的用途即使是白魔药也能干恶事，正当的用途黑魔药也可以治病救人。<br/><br/>他没有在魔法部那些魔药禁令里看到任何意义，哦，或许要把让这些宝贵的配方失传这一点除外。<br/><br/>傍晚时分，金雕造访，带来了第一封信。<br/><br/>"亲爱的西弗勒斯，我已经到了法国的Provence，虽然不理解一向不喜麻瓜父亲为何会选这里作为度假庄园，但这儿的确很美。随信附赠的是当地盛产的薰衣草，他们正当节令，我特意摘了些新鲜的回来。愿你一切安好。"<br/><br/>他开始提笔回信。<br/><br/>"亲爱的卢修斯，我收到了你寄过来的薰衣草，它们很特别。我最近在研究你带给我的几个魔药配方，发现了些很有意思的现象，等你回来我再详细告诉你。"<br/><br/>卷成细细的轴状，他将写好的信交给了等待着的鸟儿。<br/><br/>"亲爱的西弗勒斯，我一向佩服你在魔药方面的天赋，期待我们开学后的见面。另外，我有些理解父亲了，大概美景能让人摒弃对麻瓜的那些偏见。我认为新购的法国别庄实在是棒极了，它就在Alps山脚，远处有成片的薰衣草田，透过天窗还可以望见连绵的雪峰，真遗憾你不能和我一起。"<br/><br/>听上去很美好。<br/><br/>"亲爱的卢修斯，祝你玩的开心，我得说麻瓜在生活享受这方面确实很有一套。另外，实验似乎进入了瓶颈期，而我正在努力想办法来解决它们。你可以详细说说你那边的趣事，我很乐意知道。期待你下次的来信。"<br/><br/>"亲爱的西弗勒斯，马尔福要在别庄开一场盛大的宴会，你知道的，贵族总有些想不尽的名头来狂欢。这次布莱克夫人和纳西莎也会来，自从茜茜11岁去了德姆斯特朗后我就再没见过她了，记得她是个有趣的小姑娘，我真希望马尔福家也能有个小公主。听父亲说这还是她成年后出席的第一个宴会，马尔福的荣幸。"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯有些忧愁了，他不喜欢卢修斯提到那个纳西莎的语气。<br/><br/>"亲爱的卢修斯，那么祝你能有个愉快的宴会。"<br/><br/>就算他不是贵族，也清楚成年后的第一次往往都是带有某种特殊的指向性，只怕醉翁之意不在酒。<br/><br/>"亲爱的西弗勒斯，布莱克夫人似乎被这边的景色迷住了，大概她们会多住一阵子。 抱歉我之后可能不能常常写信，父亲要我陪她们去这边的名胜游览。虽然才放假两星期，但我得说我有些想念你。"<br/><br/>漂亮的金雕扑棱着翅膀，有些不安的看着从收到信就开始沉默的人。<br/><br/>"我也是。"他低声道，没有再寄去回复。<br/><br/>一句想念让西弗勒斯怨气全消，不管将来如何，不管布莱克家谋划着什么，这都是他的选择。<br/><br/>早在开始，他们就说好了。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————<br/><br/>一个假期下来，纸条信件还是累了不少，某人飘逸潇洒的字体总能让西弗勒斯反复读上好几遍。<br/><br/>他不是那种缺乏安全感时刻需要关注的情人，但不得不说卢修斯体贴的让人心暖。<br/><br/>那么，唯一的缺憾。<br/><br/>如果说这个假期还有什么地方让西弗勒斯觉得不完美，大概就是一个人。<br/><br/>纳西莎布莱克。<br/><br/>从卢修斯断断续续的来信里，他可以清楚的看出他对于纳西莎的赞赏之情。<br/><br/>不同于她的大姐贝拉那样偏执疯狂，也不像她的二姐安多米达那样胆小懦弱。<br/><br/>一位美丽的，聪慧，且正当年纪的姑娘。<br/><br/>女人漂亮却没有脑子是可怕的，但聪明却丑陋的又配不上卢修斯。<br/><br/>都想些什么。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯，你在为他谋划下一步怎么走吗？<br/><br/>这大概是世界上最令人感动的情人。帮着所爱挑选一位优秀的妻子，主动摆出放手让座退出的态度。<br/><br/>当初是他信誓旦旦，言辞凿凿说卢修斯懦弱。<br/><br/>卑微与无力被藏的太好。<br/><br/>依恋与日俱增。<br/><br/>或许他做了个错误的选择，或许他不该挽留。<br/><br/>尴尬的境遇出现了。<br/><br/>脆弱的爱情在现实面前苟延残喘，压迫的他言语无能。<br/><br/>开学前夜，西弗勒斯做了一个古怪的梦。<br/><br/>"你愿意嫁给我吗？"<br/><br/>陌生的女人笑的娇羞，乖顺的点了点头，任由卢修斯给她戴上了戒指。<br/><br/>他们拥抱，女人便趁此机会对台下的他露出了得意且讽刺的笑容。<br/><br/>然后卢修斯就和那个女人在神父面前宣誓相伴一生。<br/><br/>他看见自己的脸涨得通红，尴尬的悄悄离开。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯发誓，如果卢修斯结婚，他是绝对不会去现场的。<br/><br/>除了像影子般跟随卢修斯的帕金森，这份隐秘的感情没有被告知任何人。<br/><br/>该闭嘴的人闭嘴，一切就能顺利的伪装成什么都没发生过。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>西弗勒斯所言的LN第一次见面是指成年后的纳西莎第一次回到英国社交圈亮相是在马尔福的法国别庄庆祝party，也就是LN两人成年后的第一次正式见面。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p><br/><br/>到了开学的时候，两人却没能如约见面。<br/><br/>因为七年级下期的卢修斯忙碌到几乎没有时间。<br/><br/>谁知道呢，真相还是借口？<br/><br/>西弗勒斯无从得知。<br/><br/>"我们还有多久？"他像以前一样试着写信询问，却是石沉大海。<br/><br/>一个月，一星期，一天，还是一小时？<br/><br/>西弗勒斯知道，卢修斯会在毕业后和纳西莎布莱克订婚。<br/><br/>但这次他没有勇气再理直气壮的把人约出来谈谈。<br/><br/>曾见过他们有多般配，大到同游里昂古城，亲密地挽手采购，小到卢修斯侧着身子，微笑着帮金发女子别上耳环。<br/><br/>没有丝毫违和感。<br/><br/>他们一定会是美好的一对。<br/><br/>不该发生的梦，醒后就应忘却再不回想。<br/><br/>"It's the end of our relationship."西弗勒斯在卢修斯的毕业典礼那天寄给他最后一张纸条。<br/><br/>依旧没有收到回复，西弗勒斯把这一切看成了他的默认。<br/><br/>因为报纸上马尔福家和布莱克家将要联姻的消息已经满天飞了。<br/><br/>曾经的那些小纸条被西弗勒斯好好的收进了盒子，塞到了床底下，过去多么可爱的小秘密，现在成了会心一击，惨痛的提醒着他的无名无分。<br/><br/>如果当初没有固执的挽留，或许不会有现在的难过。<br/><br/>他的世界重堕黑暗。<br/><br/>而毕业后的卢修斯却在各大社交场合活跃着，带着温柔的笑容，和漂亮的未婚妻出双入对，无论走到哪儿都惹人注目且令人欣羡。<br/><br/>看吧，有些人从不冷场，且是心想事成的高手。<br/><br/>如果你自成一个宇宙，以你的名字命名你的星球，他们是否在你的轨道上并不重要。重要的是你甘愿成为他的行星，从黑夜到黎明。<br/><br/>那令人瞩目的吸引力，没有人可以抵抗。<br/><br/>但你还是甩了人家，心底的小小声音带着尖酸的语调嘲讽。<br/><br/>不然等着他来甩你吗，卑微如蝼蚁般被告知一切都完了，然后让他看你痛哭流涕不能自已？<br/><br/>西弗勒斯不是这样的人。<br/><br/>噢，那么骄傲的西弗勒斯现在是什么样子？<br/><br/>记住，是你配不上他。小人阴沉沉的扔下了最后一句话便消散了。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯在混混沌沌中度过了整个五年级。<br/><br/>即使现在回想起来，配不上这个词语依旧恶毒的触目惊心。<br/><br/>他那么好。<br/><br/>短短一年不到的交往时间，西弗勒斯却知道他这一生都忘不这个对他说I'm yours的人。<br/><br/>在某种程度上，长情是一种病态的执念。<br/><br/>它就像普林斯家族的某种诅咒，纵使别人说的再难听，真相再丑陋，他们也像扑火飞蛾，为一丝光明，耗尽一生。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————<br/><br/>"你早就策划好这次出行吧？"<br/><br/>"只是忽然想到。"卢修斯狡黠的眨了眨眼睛。 <br/><br/>"然后就长篇大论的写信告诉我这件事但却对德拉科和一个毫无异议的波特的事情只字不提？"<br/><br/>"抱歉，西弗勒斯。"卢修斯有些无奈的皱眉，他承认叫西弗勒斯一起去法国蓄谋已久"多少年过去了，你还是一如既往的直接。"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯露出了惯常的嘲讽"你看上去倒是没有那么为纳西莎伤心了。"话一出口，他便觉得不妥。<br/><br/>卢修斯却顺从的把话题接了下去"我也不知道。"<br/><br/>这次轮到西弗勒斯皱眉了。<br/><br/>"茜茜死后我开始梦到一些过去的事，悲伤会随着梦境的连续而淡去，而醒来后竟回想不起我到底梦见了什么。"<br/><br/>"冥想盆？"<br/><br/>"我用过。" 毫无作用。<br/><br/>"你还好吗？" 这可不是什么好现象。<br/><br/>"如你所见。但我还碰巧发现了件有意思的事情。"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯抬手给车厢加了个静音咒，示意卢修斯说下去。<br/><br/>"我少年时代的记忆几乎是一团模糊，比如你说的那场宴会，我就没有丝毫的印象。"<br/><br/>"这么多年现在才发现？"<br/><br/>说起这个，卢修斯叹了口气"你知道马尔福总是向前看的。"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯的眼睛闪烁了一瞬。<br/><br/>他咳了咳以作掩饰，卢修斯轻描淡写一句话竟让他本能的动用大脑封闭术来控制情绪。<br/><br/>算算看，六十年的时光，岁月磨蚀容颜，苍老心扉。<br/><br/>是谁说过情感越压抑就越浓烈，他真得给他喝彩。<br/><br/>"巫师的记忆一般不会消亡，一点印象都没有？"少年时代这个极富针对性的定语让他不敢试探卢修斯是否还记得那段过往。<br/><br/>"没有。但我隐隐的觉得这些事情和茜茜有关。字条里指向很明显，而我想弄清楚这些古怪的事情。"<br/><br/>"这也是我让你陪我来法国的原因。我得找一个信得过的人。"<br/><br/>"你能说说那场宴会吗？"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯难得有些尴尬"宴会只是...你在信中提到过。"<br/><br/>卢修斯饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉"哦，所以我还郑重其事的写信给你描述了一场宴会？"是有多么盛大以至于自己会兴奋的要去写信告诉对这些事情一向不感冒的西弗勒斯？<br/><br/>这不像社交经验丰富的马尔福风格啊。<br/><br/>"确实如此。"西弗勒斯当然不会说是他要他‘详细’描述的。<br/><br/>"那些信还在吗？"<br/><br/>"不，都烧掉了。"西弗勒斯镇定的撒了个谎。<br/><br/>连信件都不记得写过。<br/><br/>看来卢修斯确实是忘记了，包括那份西弗勒斯视如珍宝的回忆。<br/><br/>为什么？<br/><br/>他看着那人单手撑着下颌，铂金色的长发依旧。<br/><br/>就像他当年看他的样子。<br/><br/>两人同效一主时难免人际交往。<br/><br/>他原本以为卢修斯是刻意对过往保持沉默以维持朋友关系，没想到却是遗忘。<br/><br/>"那真是有些可惜，不过你愿意和我说说以前的事情吗？也许我能想起些什么。"卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，明智的换了个方式来询问。<br/><br/>"......"<br/><br/>现在倒好，有一个要他讲述当年的马尔福。<br/><br/>好吧，西弗勒斯似乎很不愿提及当年。<br/><br/>对话结束之后，西弗勒斯和卢修斯之间就一直保持着一种令人不舒服的沉默。<br/><br/>这是两个人没有默契时才会出现的状况。<br/><br/>善于交往的卢修斯当然明白这一点。西弗勒斯在刻意回避一些事情，而他对他的隐瞒一无所知。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————<br/><br/>"Sev...Sev！"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯猛然惊醒，是卢修斯在…喊他吗…<br/><br/>他很多年没有听到过这样亲密的称呼了。<br/><br/>以前，他是说以前。卢修斯特别喜欢在他专心看书的时候，或者沉默不语的时候一遍遍轻柔的反复情人间亲密的呼唤，如呓语，如痴迷。<br/><br/>然后他就会情不自禁的和他一起走神。短短的两个音节，却勾住了心魂。<br/><br/>卢修斯的眉紧皱着。<br/><br/>雪白的房间，只有一扇窗户，窗外是一片死气沉沉的惨绿。<br/><br/>敲门声清晰而突兀的响起，推开门，却只见一道诡异的幽蓝色光芒闪过。<br/><br/>他猛的从床上弹起来，额上已是冷汗一片。<br/><br/>"你怎么了？"是西弗勒斯隐含担忧的声音，他还在火车上，前往法国的路上。<br/><br/>卢修斯长舒了一口气，道"噩梦而已，最近总是这样。"<br/><br/>西弗勒斯没有借机讽刺这种脆弱，只是默默的瞧着他，眼底流淌着名为不安的情绪。<br/><br/>"西弗勒斯，你真的不愿意和我谈谈以前的事情吗？"卢修斯再一次重复了早上没有得到答案的问题。<br/><br/>这些梦境零碎而反复，指示着当年。而且，还有一种可怕的直觉在告诉他，这一切都和西弗勒斯有关系，和纳西莎有关系。<br/><br/>现在他只有一个人可以寻求帮助了，而这个人正在眼前。<br/><br/>"没什么大事发生，况且这么多年过去，我也记不太清楚了…"西弗勒斯下意识的闪躲着这个问题。<br/><br/>卢修斯微微一笑"西弗勒斯，或许你自己都没有意识到，你骗我的时候眼神会漂浮不定，不敢看我。"他计上心来"不如让我换一种问法吧。"<br/><br/>趁手拉过了未曾防备的西弗勒斯，快速地在他唇间印下一吻"你我之间，当年发生过什么？"<br/><br/>魔药大师的脸上闪烁着明显的惊慌神情"你…你想起来啦？"<br/><br/>卢修斯心头一颤，他果然赌对了。<br/><br/>他什么都没有想起来，至少不在梦中的时候他什么都没有想起来，他只是凭着西弗勒斯这些年来对他做出的所有不合斯莱特林行为的异常举动和直觉冒了个险。<br/><br/>"我想听西弗勒斯亲口告诉我。"现在赌对了，所以主动权在他手上。<br/><br/>………<br/><br/>最终，在西弗勒斯·红番茄·斯内普磕磕巴巴，断断续续的叙述中，他明白了西弗勒斯所知道的一切。<br/><br/>"我当年那么喜欢你…"卢修斯托着下巴，不由感慨。他甚至都没有给茜茜订过保加利亚玫瑰。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯不知该怎么回应这似自嘲，又似不屑的话，只好沉默。<br/><br/>"西弗勒斯，现在呢？"他突然很认真地看着西弗勒斯，你现在还保持着那份初心么。<br/><br/>这样尴尬的问题，西弗勒斯答不出口。<br/><br/>要他说我爱着你？说我对你的感情跨越了半个世纪之久仍在熊熊燃烧且愈来愈烈？说我至今无妻无子苦苦守候是因为心里装了一个给过我算不得承诺的承诺的男人？<br/><br/>这些话就是再过半个世纪西弗勒斯也说不出口，即使它们就是真相。<br/><br/>他默默地回了自己的床位，背对着卢修斯躺下了。<br/><br/>过了许久，卢修斯也躺回了自己的位子。<br/><br/>一片静谧里，月光给车厢打上层柔柔的光晕，火车车轮与铁轨之间骨碌骨碌的摩擦出有节律的声响。<br/><br/>然而这一夜，却没有谁能再安然入梦了。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>“啊，马尔福少爷！”</p>
                  <p>真是一只奇怪的布莱克家精灵，自从茜茜嫁给他后就再也没有任何一只小精灵这样称呼过他了。</p>
                  <p>他们只会说“卢修斯主人”。</p>
                  <p>这只精灵颤巍巍的，老的几乎不成样子了，他佝偻着腰，把卢修斯和西弗勒斯请进了庄园，并为他们上了一份地道可口的奶油水果馅饼和花茶。</p>
                  <p>但这些都不是最值得关心的问题，他们已经来到了当年的别庄，而这别庄里只有一只属于布莱克的精灵。</p>
                  <p>所以茜茜根本就是用自己的私藏把它从马尔福家转到了布莱克家名下。</p>
                  <p>可这些意义何在？茜茜又为什么定要他来这里？</p>
                  <p>老精灵咳了咳，自我介绍道“Clark,从小照顾茜茜小姐的精灵。”</p>
                  <p>卢修斯皱了皱眉，他可从不知道茜茜有这样的小精灵。</p>
                  <p>“茜茜小姐说有一天会有两个人来，他们来了，就带他们去...”老精灵长长的白白眉毛抖了抖“我等了许多许多年，终于等到了，也终于见到了...”他的眼里甚至泛出了些许泪光，眼神一瞬不瞬的盯着西弗勒斯。</p>
                  <p>冷酷如魔药大师，都被这眼神看的有些背后发毛，幽幽的，悲伤的，又有丝怨恨。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯本能的打断了这有些诡异的事情走向，挡在了西弗勒斯前面“带我们去那个房间。”</p>
                  <p>看到卢修斯这番举动，老精灵反而笑了笑，收回了自己的目光，带着他们去了当年卢修斯住的那个房间，那个现在所有这一切开始的地方。</p>
                  <p>“马尔福少爷，这里请。”老精灵指了指回廊尽头的房间，便不再往前迈一步了。</p>
                  <p>“等等...”西弗勒斯扯住了卢修斯的衣角“这里有人下过禁制。”</p>
                  <p>“禁制是茜茜小姐做的。请马尔福少爷进去吧。”老精灵恭谨有礼的解释着。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯有些担忧，这件事始终古里古怪的，古怪的死亡，古怪的留条，古怪的小精灵。即使这一切真是纳西莎一手布置的，又都是为了什么。</p>
                  <p>知道会有两个人来，又设下一人的禁制。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯似乎看破了西弗勒斯的隐忧，拍了拍他的手背，安慰道“茜茜不会对我做什么的。”</p>
                  <p>“还请您快些进去吧。”</p>
                  <p>卢修斯对西弗勒斯笑了笑，才踏入了那条长长的回廊，靴子与大理石地板摩擦出清脆的噔噔声，渐行渐远，终至于无。</p>
                  <p>“这位先生，请跟我来。”小精灵弓下身子，做出请的动作。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯并不喜欢这种受制于人的感觉，似乎处处都被一根无形的线牵着鼻子走。可这毕竟是纳西莎的小精灵，再怎么样也得看在她的份上，看在那些说不清道不明的愧疚上对她的家养小精灵保持一些礼仪“难道不需要在这等候吗？”</p>
                  <p>“不需要的，先生。茜茜小姐另有交代，请随我来。”精灵的双手紧紧的相互交握着，仿佛下定了什么决心。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯默不作声的跟着他来到了天台的小花园，向远处可以看到连片的薰衣草田，而背靠的正是阿尔卑斯山脉，连绵的雪峰。</p>
                  <p>这就是卢修斯当初描绘的一切，正当西弗勒斯愣神之际，精灵啪的消失了。</p>
                  <p>花园里的草开始疯长，有的缠住了西弗勒斯的脚，有的勾住了他的手，挂在架上的藤蔓也渐渐向他拢去。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯的魔杖出乎意料的被不听话的小草勾走了，多年不练习，竟连基本对敌技巧都生疏了。</p>
                  <p>如果再回到战火纷飞的当年，呵，西弗勒斯再没那般自信与大胆了，岁月磨蚀的可不止身体，他试着用了些仍能熟练使用无杖魔法对抗，一时却也奈何不了这些不屈不饶顽强拖着他的草木。</p>
                  <p>“Diffindo.（四分五裂）”一个精准的咒语撕裂了裹在西弗勒斯身上的植物后又将其连根拖起。</p>
                  <p>是卢修斯，带着爱慕柔和与复得喜悦的卢修斯，“当年”那个卢修斯。</p>
                  <p>但西弗勒斯还没来得及说些什么，便被卢修斯拉扯过去，用魔法飞行快速的离开了庄园。</p>
                  <p>“你....”西弗勒斯话未出口，身后的偌大的庄园轰然倒塌，他哑口无言。</p>
                  <p>“这到底怎么回事？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——————</p>
                  <p>啤酒比较适合冲动的人。</p>
                  <p>毕竟在随意而浪漫的法国，并且，卢修斯实在是需要点什么来平复心情。</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯有些讶异的看着卢修斯走进街头酒吧要了份冰啤，又不顾形象的大灌了下去。</p>
                  <p>“西弗勒斯……”卢修斯缓缓地放下了自己的杯子，眨了眨眼睛道“我知道此刻你有很多不解，很多想问。但…再给我两天的时间好么？”</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯点了点头，他等了这么多年，自然不在乎多这两天。</p>
                  <p>然而，两天后，他们坐上了一艘出海的船。</p>
                  <p>“卢修斯？”</p>
                  <p>直到十分钟前，他们来到码头，西弗勒斯才知道他们要出海这件事。</p>
                  <p>“你是想改行做渔民吗？”毒舌可不会因为什么情感因素稍减半分。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯没有回答，他兴致勃勃的拉着一脸不甘愿的西弗勒斯到甲板上早已布置好的餐桌边坐下，示意等候已久得仆从可以去为他们准备今日的午餐。</p>
                  <p>“亲爱的西弗勒斯，我想，现在我能为你给出一个恰当的解释了”他打了个响指，一份字迹优雅隽秀的信件出现在西弗勒斯面前。</p>
                  <p>他沉默的看完了信件。</p>
                  <p>“所以…是纳西莎”一手策划了卢修斯的遗忘，鼓动了家族的联姻，顺带谋取了那个本应属于他的人？西弗勒斯没再说下去。</p>
                  <p>尴尬的寂静蔓延开来“……西弗勒斯，我十分抱歉”那双灰蓝的眼睛里盛满了愧疚与悲哀“但我仍然不希望你记恨茜茜。”</p>
                  <p>“卢修斯……整整六十年……”</p>
                  <p>如果不是他足够坚持，如果不是他一直心存眷恋，哪怕曾一步走错，又或是他死在了与黑魔王的那场残酷战争里，他都等不到与那个卢修斯的重聚，等不到纳西莎的偿还……回想起他曾遭遇的那些生死关头，幸运的自觉油然而生，如果仍有什么能让深谙生活残酷艰忍的魔药大师动容如斯，大概就是此刻了。</p>
                  <p>“或许我该感谢她…”</p>
                  <p>多少人能在对的时间恰好遇见对的人？世间少有。人生并不是情爱小说里那般跌宕起伏轰轰烈烈，爱一场又恨一场喜憎分明。</p>
                  <p>相反，绝大多数人都在错的时间里遇见对的人，在怀缅终生的同时抱憾终身。西弗勒斯向来不曾被命运例外，遇见卢修斯亦如是。</p>
                  <p>在那个黑色恐怖蔓延，惊慌动乱的世界里，青涩少年不成熟的恋爱绝不会在提喀女神蒙着眼睛的情况下获得永远，而纳西莎的出现恰是时机，她为时间修正了他们相遇的错误。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯的真心，西弗勒斯的坚持，大概这一切都在纳西莎的预料之中，所以这个聪明的女性斯莱特林成功的为自己窃取了一段梦中的爱情，又洒脱的放手离去，给现实之人留下幸福的机会。</p>
                  <p>而那个小精灵，大概也是这段真相知情者，为女主人自尽的选择对西弗勒斯心怀不忿吧。</p>
                  <p>“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”那双美丽的蓝眼睛又盛满笑意了，地中海灿烂热烈的阳光映上铂金长发，又还有什么能比过失而复得的爱人柔和一笑？</p>
                  <p>此时，侍者适时的端上了一份丰盛的午餐，又礼貌的为两人创造了独处空间。</p>
                  <p>卢修斯却难得的有些扭捏了，而西弗勒斯在等他开口。</p>
                  <p>“西弗勒斯，我想……”卢修斯有些紧张“你也许愿意和我一起乘船去意大利？”</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯面露惊讶“马尔福庄园该怎么办？”</p>
                  <p>幸好不是拒绝，卢修斯心想到“从庄园出来的那天晚上，我便写信给德拉科了。”</p>
                  <p>“……”</p>
                  <p>“不要生气，我亲爱的西弗勒斯，如果可以的话，我希望我们能从法国出发，前往意大利，然后去西班牙，再慢慢向北走，周游这个世界，假设你愿意暂时放下你的研究来一次即刻出发旅行？”</p>
                  <p>西弗勒斯也露出了笑意“既然已经登上这条船，我还能有回头的机会？”</p>
                  <p>“当然不能。”卢修斯迅速的接过了话，不再留下任何一个让魔药大师反悔的机会。</p>
                  <p>Fin.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结撒花，距离最开始写这篇文已经过去三年了，中间停更了相当相当长一段时间，唉，我真的很抱歉自己的懒惰与随心所欲，因为从来不写草稿而这篇文也是冲动之下的产物没预料过会写出十八章来_(:з」∠)_所以当真正完结这一天到来我也很不可思议，因为时间久远，文中可能有些bug或者不流畅的地方，还请大家见谅，最后，感谢所有曾给过我支持的你们！【献上爱心】</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>